Kingdom Fantasies 2X
by Axrat
Summary: When the cast of Kingdom Hearts is thrown into Spira, what happens when they see their old friends, who have no clue who they are? And what happens when one of them joins evil? Oh, and it's NOT Riku this time. SLIGHT CRACK.


Authors' notes: Our first collab with anyone ever... strangely enough. D.D (Din's Daughter) and Fonsho94 (Messenger username)

D.D: I reckon it's waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too short.

Fon Sho: I don't care. For a first fanfiction written I reckon it's not waaaaaaaaaaay too short.

D.D: Your first, my ten-millionth.

Fon Sho: So? Means you are a super nerd.

D.D: And proud of it, geek.

Fon Sho: Ooooh. Wanna fight now? I can pull punches just as bad as you, turd.

Sora and Riku: KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO! Square Enix and Disney created us (slight disclaimer: WRITERS OWN NOTHING!) and we can kick your arse. So shut up. (threatens with Keyblades) Or else.

**Kingdom Fantasies 2-X**

"Remember, Sora? We stood facing each other on opposite sides of that door. Now we stand side-by-side. Everything we've done, it's all going to come together. The final battle begins here, Sora!" Riku turned to his childhood friend, a look of determination in his eyes.

"Yeah." Sora nodded, facing the door that would open up to their final battle with Xemnas, supposedly. He stepped off the Alter of Naught, onto the invisible path to the door. "Let's go." He turned back, and stood beside Riku and King Mickey. The three raised their Keyblades, opening the door.

Sora darted forwards and up the invisible path, suspended above black nothingness by something he couldn't even see. He turned, and waved to the others, beckoning for them to follow. The door opened slowly as the group of six ran towards it.

As they entered the door, their surroundings started waving like the calm waves back on the beach at the Destiny Isles. The six looked around in alarm, before they spotted Xemnas floating not too far from them, laughing heavily.

"You stupid fools," He laughed. "This door has been changed by my power, to take you idiots to an alternate dimension. Have fun." His evil laugh rang out as their surroundings changed to a light blue, lighter than sky blue, but darker than white. It seemed like it was endless, and flat. Ripples ran through what looked like the walls, but they guessed that it was probably the 'sky' meeting the 'land', while thunder and lightening struck around them.

"What has that Xemnas gotten us into this time?" Sora moaned in annoyance.

"What do you think, idiot?!" Everyone else yelled at him, just as annoyed.

"All right…" Sora paused, tapping the side of his head, trying to think. "He's trying to get rid of us!" He seemed pretty pleased with himself for coming up with that.

"It looks like he might succeed at that." Riku stated hopelessly.

"Don't say that!" Sora argued. "Yeah… don't give up. We can get through this!" He added to emphasize his point.

"Just shut up!" Riku snapped at the brunette. "Just shut up for once! You and all your crap about getting through this is a bunch of bull!" He had obviously had enough with Sora's optimistic attitude. "For once I think evil has gotten us and done what others couldn't do; gotten rid of us and most likely, killed us."

"You and all your gloomy crap," Sora crossed his arms and turned away from the silverette. "I wasn't the one who spent the last year or more in the darkness. Try smiling for once."

"Fine." Riku glared, and then tried a futile attempt to smile, miserably. Kairi's palm met her face, and Donald and Goofy whispered to each other, referring to Riku's failed attempt at a smile. Sora waved his hands at Riku.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" He yelled. _IT BURNS! _He added mentally.

"What's wrong with my smile?" Riku crossed his arms and looked away. He knew that he'd probably lost his ability to smile in the gloomy depths of the World that Never Was.

"Nothing." Sora replied, but then coughed. Riku felt like slicing his head off with Way to the Dawn.

"What are you coughing at?" The silverette glared at him.

"Nothing." Sora replied. "I'm just allergic to bull." He smiled smugly.

A light appeared in the distance, approaching them.

"End of the road." Sora commented, filling in the gap after the argument stopped.

"Damn." Kairi cursed, crossing her arms in annoyance. She stomped her foot once. "I missed out on my turn."

The light started to engulf them, and they felt their feet leave solid – if you could call it solid – ground, thrown into the bright, grey and white awaiting them.

Soon they realised that the white and grey, wasn't a portal at all.

_What the hell? _


End file.
